The Butler, The lover
by xxBloodRavenxx
Summary: Cielia Phantomhive is a 17 year old girl in love. But who she is in love with is...someone she isn't really supposed to love. And then there is her best childhood friend that comes between in hopes of winning Cielia's heart, and her hand.
1. Chapter 1

Sitting in the audience room, he watched me carefully as finished the game, placing my own chess piece in his last piece's place. Chess had always been my strongpoint, even though I was in fact, a girl. My name is known throughout Europe as "the most fearsome Phantomhive", even though I am the only Phantomhive left. My parents die in a fire that destroyed our mansion years ago. I was little then, naught but 4 years old. Now I am a full grown 17 year old 'lady', and I hate it when they call me that.

"Lady Cielia, your chess skills are quite intriguing. I do believe this is the 7th time that I have lost to you today." Earl Trancy said, chuckling. I looked at him boredly, standing. "You have never been any good at chess, Alois." I regarded, walking to the window. I couldn't see him as I looked out the window, but I felt all eyes on me; Alois and his butler Claude and my own butler, Sebastian. Without turning around, I motioned to Sebastian. "Seb, go fetch us tea please." I asked politely. He may be my servant, but I was never rude to my servants, no matter how angry or upset I may be. "Yes, my Lord." He said, disappearing from the room. I turned around and saw Claude looking uneasily at the just closed door. "You may go with him if you wish, Claude. I don't see any reason why you can't help another butler prepare tea." I said, watching mixed emotions appear on his face. He nodded and bowed politely, slipping through the door as well. I leaned on the wall and crossed my arms across my chest. "Why does Sebastian call you "my Lord" instead of "my Lady", Cielia?" Alois asked, looking at me. "It is because I told him to. I don't like getting called my Lady all the time, it really is drab." Alois looked at me, eyes filled with something more than the friendship that we have had since our childhood when I went to live with his family and then later returned here after they had restored Phantomhive Manor. "Cielia… I've been thinking…about something…" he said slowly; unsurely. I looked at him impatiently, "Well just spit it out, Alois." I demanded after a long pause. Alois stood and towered over me by mere inches before getting down on one knee at my feet. "I thought it would be better this than someone else… Cielia Phantomhive, will you marry me?" he asked, producing a very large, very expensive looking ring from his pocket and holding it up to me. My jaw dropped in shock and rage as I stared at him. "Wh-what!" I yelled, not caring if everyone in the house heard. Then Sebastian and Claude walked in with a cart holding tea and pastries, including my favorite scones. "Tea is ready." They said in unison, eyes cheery until they saw Alois kneeling at my feet and the ring he held. "Oh! Has Lady Cielia said yes yet, my Lord?" Claude asked, eyeing the scene laid out before him. "No not yet Claude." He said, clearly angered that they had interrupted. Then Alois turned to me. "Will you, my darling Cielia? Will you become Mrs. Alois Trancy?" he asked again. My body shook in outrage, and before I knew it I had slapped Alois so hard he had fallen to his side. "No! No, I will not marry you, Alois! I refuse! I refuse you and everything you have just offered! You are my friend, Alois Trancy. And you shall become nothing more!" I screamed at him, like a small child throwing a tantrum. Claude stood in shock at the speed of my blow. Not even a demon butler as himself could deflect a hit such as that. I didn't wait to see the damage of what I had done; I ran; Ran away from them all and up to the peaceful confines of my spacious room.

I sat there in my riding clothes that consisted of skintight riding pants, tall boots, and a crisp blouse. My feet were starting to ache from the tightness of the boots and my back from sitting in the fetal position on the middle of my bed. It had been a while; hour's maybe since Alois had knocked on my bedroom door and begged that I come out. I had thrown things, cursed at him for his sheer impudence of wanting to marry me. He was a man whore. He slept with women for a living, and now to say that he loves me and wants my hand in marriage is…is… outrageous! I winced at the thought. I already loved someone and he could never be replaced. Not by anyone. Feeling numbness in my hand, I got up and walked to my bathroom. When I had crushed a glass earlier in my rage, a shard of it had dug deep into my palm and bled for quite a bit. _Thank god it hadn't been my other palm_, I thought. I had pulled the shard out but not tended to it properly. Washing the dried blood away, I bandaged my hand and sighed. I was so hungry, so thirsty, so…upset. As I walked into my bedroom staring at my newly bandaged hand, I found Sebastian pouring steaming tea into a china tea cup. A plate of my favorite chocolate croissants was not far away. I looked to him, anger surging up that he had invaded my room without my consent. "Sebastian! What are you doing here! "I growled, looking up at him. Sebastian said nothing, just continued to pour the tea into another cup. "Answer me!" I demanded. Still silence answered me, instead of my servants' voice. "Dammit Sebastian! Get out! GET OUT!" I screamed, my lungs burning. Sebastian set the teapot on the cart and looked at me. "I'm not done serving your tea yet, my Lady." He said, his voice steel as he used the term I hated most; his deep red amber eyes boring into my own emerald ones. I stared back, my rage taking over. "Damn the tea, Sebastian! I don't want it! Just leave!" I ranted, shoving the cart angrily. Sebastian's eyes narrowed as the teapot slid back at me and crashed into me, dousing me with hot tea. I screamed as the burning liquid hit me and fell to the floor, writhing in agony. Within seconds Sebastian was at my side, dousing me with very cold water so that the hot tea wouldn't leave serious burns behind. I spluttered and fought blindly, trying to feel anything else but pain and freezing water. "Shh, my Lord. It'll only make it worse if you fight." He cooed, looking down at my now freezing and soaking wet form. He picked me up gently and cradled me to his chest as he walked into my bathroom. "My Lord, can you bathe yourself? Or would you like me to do it?" he asked, an unknown twinkle in his eyes. "I…I can manage…" I said, teeth chattering as he put me down. I thought I caught a hint of disappointment in his eyes and I started to unbutton my blouse, turning my back to him. "I'll go get you something dry to wear then, my Lord." He said, stalking out of the bathroom, the door closing with a thud.


	2. Chapter 2

After I had bathed myself, I donned my black silk robe, my damp dark-turquoise hair falling down to the small of my back. I opened the door that led into my bedroom and walked out, hoping desperately that Sebastian was not there. Gasping as someone swept me off my feet, I looked up into the eyes of Sebastian. _Dammit_, I thought. "What are you doing Seb." I said voice grim. He motioned to the teapot shards on the floor. "I haven't quite managed to clean it up yet, my Lord. I didn't want you to get sliced by anything." He said, laying me on my bed gently and handing me my nightgown. "Seb. I'm sorry that I made this mess and that I yelled at you… I was not in my right mind at the time… please forgive me." I said bowing my head. Sebastian looked at me and smiled something he rarely lets me see. "It is quite alright, my Lord. You were upset at that bastard to want-"he stopped, mouth clamped shut tightly, face contorted in anger. "Forgive my speech, my Lord. I have let my emotions best me." I looked at him astonished. "Sebastian Michaelis. In all the years that you have served me…you never let your emotions show. I never even knew you had emotions seeing as you're…what you are…" I said. He looked at me, eyes glancing at me predatorily. "That's because I had been denying my feelings, my Lord." He said, standing quickly. I caught his wrist as he started to walk away. "Sebastian…Stay with me until I fall asleep?" I asked quietly. My grip tight on his wrist. He looked down at me, the candlelight flickering off his face. "Displaying weakness in front of me now?" I narrowed my eyes and held up the palm of my un bandaged hand, the Faustian Contract mark showing. "No…just a simple order." I said grabbing my nightgown and sliding it on as Sebastian politely turned around. When I was done I climbed under my silken sheets and Sebastian turned around to face me. "Have you reconsidered Earl Alois's offer of marriage?" he asked, a twinge of anger in his voice as he sat at the edge of my bed. I bolted into a sitting position, displacing my sheets and blankets. "I will not, am not, will NEVER marry Alois!" I hissed, "I don't love him." I added quietly. Sebastian looked at me inquisitively. "And whom do you love, my Lord? Is he someone from your hunting group? Is it Lau?" "No! It isn't Lau, and it isn't someone from my hunting group." I said bowing my head as a faint nervous blush crept up my neck. "Then who is it, my Lady?" he asked, using 'my Lady' to fish it out straightforward by angering me. It worked. "It's you, you idiot! OK?" I half screamed. Sebastian looked at me, admiration and hunger flashing across his features. "Oh really, Cielia. I thought the 'most fearsome Phantomhive' would never be into servants like mwah." He teased, sitting beside me casually. My heart fluttered as he called me by my first name. "You know you're not just a butler, Sebastian." I said quietly, wanting to wrap my arms around him and kiss his perfect, taunting lips. "Besides _that_, what am I to you, my Lady?" he asked. I summoned up all the courage I could at that moment and stared him straight in the face. "You are the one I love; my lover. You are mine as I am yours. I give you everything freely…nothing to hide from you…" I said, blushing deeper. Sebastian looked at me and took off his jacket, the coat tails skimming the floor before he let it fall. I looked at him, my knees shaking a bit beneath the covers; and then it happened. Sebastian pinned me to the bed on my back and kissed me. It was the greatest kiss I have ever been given. I kissed back, my lips moving against his nervously. He pulled away to lean into my ear. "You haven't given me all of you yet, Cielia. Do you wish to make your words the truth?" "Y…yes." I said breathlessly, every fiber of my being aching; for him, and him alone. Sebastian grinned and captured my lips once again, his hands pushing the covers to the floor. Something came over me. The touch of his lips, his body hovering over mine. _Lust._ Yes. I lusted for him, for his body, everything of his. He broke the kiss and trailed butterfly kisses from my lips, down my neck, across my collarbone, and then he started unbuttoning my nightgown; button by button, each button revealing more flesh than the last. I shivered slightly under his hungry eyes. I gasped when he bent his head and circle his mouth around my nipple. "Sss-Sebastian…" I moaned slightly, my breath hitching as I arched into the warm cavern that was his mouth. Sebastian chuckled against my skin and gave one last suckle before pulling away. "Tease." I said, searching for his mouth with my own. He leaned to press a chaste kiss to my lips and stiffened, eyes turning a murky color before he slumped off the bed. Out cold. I sat up, my breasts exposed from Sebastian opening the buttons of my nightgown. I gasped in horror. There was a dart stuck in Sebastian's back. _Tranquilizer_. I was about to scream when Claude stepped from the shadows by my window. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Lady Ceilia. Becoming intimate with a servant, especially one who will only use you for his own amusement is quite unruly for a noble woman of your stature." He said, cackling slightly as he walked towards me. My eyes widened and I pulled my nightgown closer around myself to hide my exposed breasts. I looked to the floor where Sebastian lay in a motionless heap. "Sebastian would never do such a thing!" I exclaim, eager to protect the one I love. Claude laughs as I re-buttoned my nightgown and jump up to stand in front of Sebastian's body. "Oh but he would, little girl. Sebastian is just an emotionless demon. And once I bound you to Lord Alois, you'll forget all about Sebastian." Claude said, walking to me and briskly grabbing my hand with the Faustian Contract mark. "Now to get rid of this pesky thing." Claude said, pulling a scalpel from his pocket and slicing into my skin. I screamed and struggled in pain as he removed the layer of flesh that held the mark, my skin bleeding and burning. When he was done he tossed the flap of skin to the floor and picked me up, shoving something over my mouth that smelled sickly sweet. It was Chloroform. I had no other choice but to breathe it in, and as I slipped into oblivion, I hoped that Sebastian would forgive my weakness.


	3. Chapter 3

_**2 YEARS LATER**_

Sitting in the room that Claude had brought me to about 2 years ago, I lay waiting for the opening of the door. Claude wouldn't let me out of this room. Alois had explained that I was meant to be with him and that my parents had signed a contract at birth with his parents, stating that I was Alois's betrothed; whether I liked it or not. I didn't like it, not at all. And since I hadn't cooperated with Alois …Claude would knock Alois out by putting something in his tea and rape me. Repeatedly...and if I tried to tell Alois, Claude would threaten to kill me, so I had stayed quite. It had hurt so much the first few times. But after a while the pain gave way to numbness. Alois tried to make my stay here as pleasant as possible but I knew that he was being controlled by Claude most of the time, as he would make bitter remarks and come to my room drunk. My hand had healed up too; although there was still a scar from where Claude had cut the flap of skin off of my palm. It was an ugly scar too, but I didn't mind; I was alive and that was enough. I had strange dreams too; well one in particular. It was of a tall man in a butler's uniform. The man had black hair, amber red eyes, and these perfect lips. He was gorgeous. He would call me "my Lord" and repeat "my Lord! Cielia where are you!" with anguish in his voice. In my dream I would cringe away from his voice and run from him, as he was a stranger to me and his eyes; were un-human. I shivered as the image of his eyes came into my head, pushing it away immediately as the door opened. It was Alois, but he wasn't the Alois I knew. His eyes were dazed and bloodshot; he was drunk, very, VERY drunk. "Helllloooo, Cieeelia." He grinned, slurring and stumbling towards me. I looked at him curious as to why he was so drunk. He had never, NEVER been this drunk before. Never. "Alois? Are you ok? Why are you so drunk?" I asked, crossing my legs on my bed. Alois smiled happily, hunger in his eyes. "Welll, I tried to deny my hunger for you…but it didn't work this time." He said, reaching for me. I flinched away but he managed to grab me anyway and push me onto my back. "Alois! Stop it!" I panicked, squirming underneath him as he hovered over me. "No. I _want _you, Cielia. I _need_ you. _Now_." He growled hungrily, shoving his hand underneath my blouse to run his fingers over the lace of my bra. I stiffened at his cold hands and tried to say something as he covered my mouth forcefully with his. "Mmph!" I managed a strangled sound and tried to push him off as his prodding tongue invaded my mouth. Alois let his hand fumble over the buttons on my blouse until he finally unbuttoned them all and slid my blouse off my shoulders as I struggled. "Shh." He slurred, pulling away from my mouth as he fumbled with the clasp of my bra. I writhed under him trying to get away, but it was a fight that I was losing I was too weak to do anything more than protest and hope that he stopped before I was raped yet again. He got my bra off and threw it to the floor, staring at my breasts hungrily before he leaned down and took one into his mouth, toying with the other one with his calloused hand. None of this gave me any pleasure; only disgust. Then he began fiddling with my skirt, pulling it off of me and my underwear along with it. Seeing all of my lady parts must have set him off because he began to fidget with his pants, his growing erection visible. He slid his pants off and then his boxers, leaving him in his silk shirt. Before I knew it he was forcing his way inside me, harder and harder. Faster, until the numbness became pain. Intense pain. I screamed as he pinned me to the bed and thrust into me, not caring that he was making me bleed all over the sheets. I cried and pleaded when he came inside me and pulled out, flipping me over. My body tensed and I cried out as he thrust into my 'back door'. It hurt more than having part of my hand sliced off. I cried and screamed until my voice was a barely audible scratchy sound, the pain welling up inside me causing my blood to stain the sheets faster. Instead of coming inside my back door he pulled me onto my knees and forced his member into my mouth; letting his pleasure jet down my throat. "How do I taste, dear Cielia?" he asked, laughing drunkenly, thrusting into my mouth a few times before pulling out and letting me collapse onto the bed; my body bleeding and broken. I choked and gaged but it wouldn't come up. _I don't want this inside me!_ My body screamed. Curling my sore, aching body into a ball on the bed, I shook. Alois put his clothes back on and stumbled out, slamming the door. Then I heard him scream.


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't care why he screamed. He could be dying right now and I wouldn't care. All I cared about was the pain, the sore, aching pain all over. The shame I felt of being defiled by my childhood friend. I heard a second strangled scream. _Thump!_ Something fell; then silence until the door was thrown open. _Please don't be Claude, please, don't let it be him!_ My mind said. _Anyone but him._ I kept my shuddering back to the door, squeezing my eyes shut to feign sleep. Footsteps. _Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._ Then the footsteps stopped as I heard someone sigh. "My Lord…what have they done to you…" a masculine voice said, sounding as if the voice itself was stone. Strong hands placed a cloth over me and picked me up, covering my nakedness. Still feigning sleep, I stayed absolutely still, eyes closed. Then a hand pressed against my forehead and I fell into a black pit of nothingness.

Waking up was the hardest part. The bed I was in was so comfortable and soft, the room smelled clean and fresh, there was even a light breeze. It was peaceful; as peaceful as it had been for me during the past 2 years. I only felt a dull ache now rather than having everything in a drilling pain. I opened my eyes and blinked as the bright light streamed in through the window, judging by it, it was early morning. I sat up and looked down at my nightgown. It was clean; no longer torn or stained by blood and semen. Propping myself up in a wide array of pillows I let my hand linger over the bedspread in fascination; and then I stopped, my heart pounding. This was the bedspread that I had woken too so many times before; this was the bedspread I had at home. _Home_: the word felt alien to me now; but glancing around the room I saw that it was my room. I was home. I felt so relieved. I would no longer be defiled by Claude or Alois. I was free of those monsters and the demon butler of Alois's. There was a knock at the door and I stiffened. "M'lady? May I come in?" came a familiar female voice. I relaxed "Enter.". The door opened and Mey-rin popped her head in. "M'lady, may we _all_ enter?" she asked, glancing behind her. I heard nervous voices and nodded. Mey-rin stepped in first, then Finnian, and Baldroy, all of them sighing in relief when they saw me. "Master Cielia!" Finnian cried, running and throwing his arms around me as the tears flew down his cheeks. I chuckled slightly, "Hi Finni, have you been well?" "Oh no, Miss Cielia! We've all missed you terribly! I think Baldroy missed you the most though." He answered, wiping his eyes with his sleeve and sitting on the bed next to me. Baldroy came over and stood next to the bed. "I did not you bumblin' idgit!" he said to Finnian, a faint blush coloring his cheeks. I sighed; _these boys haven't changed a bit_, I thought. Mey-rin wedged herself between me and Finnian and hugged me. "Oh Miss, we missed you so much! On your birthday it was the worst. Everyone didn't even come out of their rooms the whole day." She said. I looked at her. "Mey-rin, what happened to your glasses?" I asked curiously. She blushed before she answered. "S-s-s-s-Sebastian s-said that I look b-better without t-them. I h-hope y-you don't m-mind, M-miss." She stuttered nervously. I looked at her confused. "Who's Sebastian?" I asked. The whole room went silent; and everyone's eyes widened. Mey-rin even gave a little squeak that sounded abhorred and strangely excited. "He's your butler, M'lady. Don't you remember him?" Mey-rin said quietly. Finnian looked to Baldroy and ran out of the room. "Sebastian! Sebastian! SEBASTIAN!" he screamed as he ran out. I looked at Mey-rin and shook my head. "No, I don't remember having a butler named Sebastian." I said. "I don't remember having a butler at all…"

When Finnian came to get me, I was relieved that Lady Cielia had awoken. We walked into her room and she looked like a confused child. "My Lord, it seems you do not remember me?" I said to her, "No, I don't remember you." she said. My heart, or as much of a heart that a demon butler had, ached fiercely. "Oh. Well…" I hesitated. What was I supposed to say to her? I loved her with everything I had and now that she had forgotten me… I trailed off in thought. I don't know; I don't know what I should say. _It would be much safer if she didn't love me_ I thought,_ if I didn't love her_. "Well I am your butler, my Lady. Do you wish to remember me? I am able to make that happen if you wish." I said. She nodded and I advanced towards her. "Finni, Mey-rin, Baldroy. Get back to work please. M'lady and I have much to discuss…" I said. I heard them give a sigh of protest and shuffle out of the room, closing the door behind them. "What exactly are you going to do to make me remember?" Cielia demanded slightly. I sat next to her on the bed and picked up her hand; the one that they had cut our Faustian Contract off of. Placing my hand over the scar I watched as it glowed and the mark reappeared. Cielia's eyes went blank as my powers wormed its way into her brain and unlocked what Claude had locked away; all except that she loved me. As I pulled my powers away she slapped me; hard.

"You left me trapped there for 2 years!" I screamed at him, "I called out to you every day and you never answered! What kind of demon servant are you if you can't even find nor hear your master!" I cried angrily. Sebastian looked at me, his face a plain mask. "I tried my Lord, but they blocked me and I was not able to reach you." He said calmly. Even at his calm disposure I was angered even more. "I was raped! I was defiled every day for the past 2 years! And you weren't there when I needed you the most! I thought demons were supposed to serve their masters like dogs!" I yelled, swinging my fists at him. He dodged my blows easily and stood. "I understand you are angry, my Lord. But you will only wear yourself out if you try and hit me." He said, "I will have brunch prepared while you bathe and dress. And I will send Mey-rin in to help you." He added as he walked out, shutting the door. I growled. "If I could send him back to hell I would." I sighed and stood up, walking to the bathroom. I ran water for a bath and eased my sore body into it after disrobing. I closed my eyes and relaxed for a bit before hearing a knock at the bathroom door. "Miss, would you like me to help you wash?" Mey-rin's voice asked. "Yes please." I called and she stepped inside. Kneeling beside the bathtub she gasped. "M-m-miss! These b-bruises…theses scars…" "They are nothing but reminders. They are healing and do not affect me." I grouched slightly as she gently washed my back and helped me scrub my hair clean. When she was done I stood and she helped me towel off. Wrapping the towel around myself we walked to my bedroom to sit at my vanity; and Mey-rin combed out my hair, fashioning it into an elegant bun and holding it in with a jeweled clip. "What would you like to wear today, my Lady?" she asked, walking to my wardrobe closet. I shrugged slightly and sat in my bed, hugging the towel closer around me. "How about this one, M'lady?" she said, pulling out a light grey gown with a frilly black bottom and wide V-neck with lace around the bodice. I smiled; Mey-rin knew that this was my favorite. "Yes, thank you.' I smiled standing and taking the gown from her. I dropped my towel and stepped into the gown, my back to Mey-rin so that she could lace the corset strings. She laced them a little too tightly but I knew that they would loosen a bit as I moved around the house. I stood up and looked around for my family ring. It was lying on the nightstand table just as I left it. I slid it onto my thumb and slipped on my 2-inch heeled boots. "M'lady… we were going to save this until later but…since your 19 now we thought it would be a good time to give you this…" Mey-rin said, handing me a box. I looked at it curiously, examining the box. "What's this?" I asked. Mey-rin smiled sheepishly, "All of us servants chipped in to buy you this…open it." She smiled. I opened the box and tried to fake a smile; it didn't work, I hadn't smiled since my parent's death and I don't think that I ever would. In the box was a beautiful necklace that matched my families ring. "Oh my god…Thank you all, it's beautiful." I said, hugging Mey-rin. She smiled, "I'm glad you like it M'lady, would you like me to help you put it on?" I nodded fervently and turned around; Mey-rin clasped the necklace around my neck and it hung just above my cleavage. "Oh, do tell everyone I am so very happy that you all are so wonderful." I told her. "I shall hold a party all for you, and Baldroy, and Finni and you will be treated with my greatest thanks." "M'lady, the greatest gift you will ever 'ave given us is returning home safely." A voice said. I looked up and saw Baldroy leaning in the doorway. I stood up and walked over to him, hugging him. "You are too kind, Baldroy." I said, chuckling. "Why thank you, M'lady." He laughed, hugging me tightly. "Well, I think it's time for your brunch M'lady. You should get going." Mey-rin said as Baldroy and I separated. I nodded and they went about to finish their work as I walked to the dining room.


	5. Chapter 5

Walking into the dining room I saw that Sebastian had set the table with our finest china and the smell of earl grey tea, chocolate croissants, and scones filled the room. I sat and dug into a chocolate croissant just as Sebastian came in to serve the tea. I focused on my food as he came beside me with the teapot and filled my cup, my anger at him still present. "My Lord, Tanaka and I have taken care of all business related situations in your absence so you needn't worry about that. You also have an audience with Madam Red and Lau later this evening and there is a bit of paperwork with your name on it." He said, setting the teapot down and standing along the wall. I sipped my tea and avoided his gaze, "When will they be here?" "At around 4p.m, my Lord." I nodded and sighed, standing. "Where are you off to now, my Lord?" I ignored him and walked to my room, changing into my riding clothes. Skin tight jodhpurs, knee high black boots, a blouse and a cropped coat. Sneaking past Mey-rin and the others was no difficult task, as they were all engrossed in their work. I walked into the stables and stopped at my favorite horse's stall. Jack neighed softly when he saw me and pawed the ground in anticipation. He was a top notch beautiful midnight black horse and he was fast as well. Fastening his saddle and girth and then putting his bridle on, I mounted and turned his head towards the big meadow far from the manor. "Tch Tch!" I made a clicking noise with my tongue and he set off at a sprint towards the meadow. As quick as Jack Flash himself. We reached the meadow in a matter of minutes and I stopped Jack at the edge of the lake and dismounted in one sift motion. Jack neighed and I took his bridle and tack off, letting him roam free. I walked over to the huge willow tree and brushed aside the long willow fronds so that I could step under and walk underneath them to the trunk. I laid under the willow tree looking up at the intricate branches and the dome shape that the willow fronds made around me keeping me hidden from the outside world. "Ah, so this is where you ran off to, my Lord." A voice said from beside me. I sat up and looked at Sebastian, frowning. "Did you follow me, Sebastian?" I demanded, as he stood beside me. "No, my Lord. Pluto did and he came and got me." Sebastian said, looking behind him at a crouching naked Pluto. I sighed, "Didn't I always tell you to make sure he was clothed?" "Yes. But he always chews the clothes off, my Lord." He said. I rolled my eyes. "Fine. Pluto, come here boy." I said, clapping my hands a little. Pluto's eyes widened and he smiled his tongue hanging out of his mouth. "Ruff Ruff!" he answered, bounding over to me and bowling me over, licking my face. I chuckled slightly. "Pluto calm down." Pluto complied and sat on his haunches next to me as I petted his white haired silky head. "Sebastian. You may leave now." I growled, and Pluto growled with me. Sebastian looked at me and sighed. "Cielia, must you act like a child and continue to be angry at me?" I looked at him and stood up. "I have _every reason_ to be angry at you!" He walked over to me and sighed. "My young Lord…please, forgive me. I will do anything to take away that anger." "Then give me all of my memories back." I demanded. Sebastian stiffened. "Yes, that's right. I know you didn't give me _all_ of my memories and I'm determined to find out why." I said. Sebastian stood and looked at me, love in his eyes. "As you wish, my Lord." He said, pulling me close and pressing his lips to mine.


	6. Chapter 6

The moment before Claude took me, Sebastian's touch; everything came back to me as Sebastian's lips touched mine. A huge swell of heart ache came over me as I saw some of Sebastian's memories as well. Him looking for me frantically, even going to the Undertaker, and then into the depths of hell; offering everything in exchange for even a little sliver of information about where I had been taken. He had given everything to find me, done everything he was capable of…but still, nothing could replace the hatred in my heart. I hated that he had taken away the memories and the feelings of love that I had towards him, and then Claude's voice came into my head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Lady Ceilia. Becoming intimate with a servant, especially one who will only use you for his own amusement…" that's right. Sebastian was a demon. He was not capable of love. _He will use you for his own amusement_, Claude's voice whispered through my head. I pushed his voice out of my head and Sebastian pulled away. "They should all be restored now, my Lord." He said quietly. I nodded, slumping to my knees before him, my head bowed. "I see… no matter how I cared for you then, Sebastian; I am different now and no longer feel the same. You are my servant and nothing more. A pawn to be used at my disposal. Understand? You are nothing more than one of my pawns." I said, standing up and taking a breath. Sebastian answered right away, but I knew his reply was hesitant by his tone of voice. "Yes, my young Lord." I walked out of the willow fronds, Pluto growling at Sebastian for a moment and then following on my heels. I re-saddled my horse and put its bridle on before mounting, Pluto sitting at the side of Jack (the horse). "Onwards!" I yelled pushing my heels into Jack's sides gently and he took off towards the manor, Pluto close on our heels. When we reached the stables I dismounted and unsaddle Jack as Pluto stands close to me, protectively. "Plu Plu! Where are you?" Finni's distressed voice comes from outside. "He's in here Finni!" I yelled, nudging Pluto towards the door with my foot. As Finni came bursting into the stable, Pluto shot out from my side and slammed into Finni's feet as he ran towards him, sending Finni stumbling to the floor. "Finni!" I exclaimed in surprise as I tried to keep him from hitting the floor, stumbling and falling onto my back. Finni yelled out my name and fell on top of me; knocking the wind out of me and making me blush a bit as his lips topped mine. Pluto barked and ran around us as a shadow rounded the door. "Is everything alright, my Lord? I heard yelling." Sebastian said, stepping into the stables and then stopping, his eyes darkening. "Oh, please excuse me. I didn't mean to interrupt anything; by no means, don't stop on my account." Sebastian said his voice low as Finni quickly pulled away from me, blushing. "Sebastian it's not what it looks like!" Finni yelled, running to the door after him. "Finnian!" I said, using his full name, something I rarely did. He stopped in his tracks. "Just let Sebastian go, I will explain everything to him later, Okay?" "Okay, thank you my Lady. And I uh…I'm sorry about…" I cut him off. "Its fine, Finni. It's _**fine**_."


	7. Chapter 7

By the time that my aunt, Madam Red, and Lau had arrived, I was beat. After helping Finni give an unwilling Pluto a bath, changing my soaking wet clothes and walking around the manor I was very tired. Now I sat in the tea room discussing my disappearance with Madam Red and Lau. "Oh we thought the worse, Cielia! It was horrible not having you to talk to." Lau said in his melodramatic voice, sipping his tea. Madam Red hit him and sighed, "You had me to talk to, Lau. And we did miss you terribly, Cielia." She said, putting her hand on my arm gently. I nodded and sipped my tea, it tasted horrible. I choked on it slightly and set it down on the table. "Yes, it was rather droll where I was…does anyone's tea taste positively wretched?" I asked, dabbing at my mouth with my napkin. Madam Red and Lau shook their heads, "Not at all, My Lady. It's quite delicious." Lau said; I frowned. "May I?" I asked, picking up Madam Red's cup of tea. She nodded and I took a sip, they were right, it was very delicious. But then why did mine- I stopped my thought, looking up to where Sebastian stood along the wall of the tea room; a slight satisfied smile on his face. _That bastard._ He had done something to my tea to make it horrible. _That delightfully sexy…strong…bastard. _I growled at myself for even thinking such a thing, I hated him. _Hated how his demonic eyes settled on me; how his black hair fell over his beautiful face when he bent to pour Madam Red some more tea; how his Adam's apple bobbed with unheard laughter; at me._ I stood abruptly and started walking to the stairs. "Cielia, where are you going dear?" Madam Red asked, turning to look at me worriedly. "I'm sorry, Auntie. I'm afraid that I am very tired and am going to retire to my bedroom now. Forgive me, Auntie, Lau." I said, curtsying and walking to my room, shutting and locking the door behind me. I sighed and yanked at my corset strings, flinging my dress into the hamper before walking to the bathroom. _Why is he like this now? He's been like this since…_I gasped. _Since he saw Finni and I accidentally kiss. _I began to laugh_; Sebastian was jealous of Finni._ As I settled into my bath I chuckled. A demon butler could feel jealousy; jealousy of a human. I washed myself and relaxed, leaning my head back and closed my eyes; reveling in the warm water and the scent of my lavender bath salts.

A few minutes later I felt someone's presence in my bathroom. "My Lord…" A husky voice said from beside the bathtub. I opened my eyes and saw Sebastian standing there, "I find it quite funny that you demons can feel jealousy." Sebastian looked at me and a frown creased his face. "Demons don't feel jealousy." I eyed him, his eyes looking at me in the tub, possibly trying to see threw the soap bubbled water. "Oh really? Then I guess if I kiss Finni on accident again you won't make me a horrible cup of tea?" I taunted. Sebastian growled, something in his eyes appearing. "No I wouldn't." he said, voice taking on a child-like tone. I laughed "Stop acting like a child, Sebastian." I said. He looked at me and in a flash was naked in the bathtub with me (it was big enough for 2 people). I gasped as his lips crushed to mine and his knee drove itself between my legs. I managed to pull my mouth away and looked at him, blushing. "What the hell!" "Would a child act like that?" he smirked. I glared at him "No." I said "But I don't get why-" I was cut off mid-sentence as Sebastian kissed me again, this time sweeter than the first…and I kissed back. Sebastian leaned his body into mine and rubbed his knee upward, against my womanhood. I stiffened and whimpered slightly. "What are you…" my question ended when he aligned himself and thrust himself into me. I moaned against his lips and arched unconsciously into him. He chuckled and thrust into me faster; harder. I cried out each time he hit a sweet spot as he covered my body with soft kisses and even love bites. "S-Sebastian!" I screamed as he pounded into me. He leaned down by my ear and let out a strangled moan. "Cielia…come for me." He whispered, pounding into me ruthlessly. My walls clenched around him and I screamed in ecstasy as I came; a few moments later he came as well. "Oh god, Cielia…I love you." Sebastian said, pulling out and laying his head in the hollow of my throat. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him in the cooling water of what _was_ only my bath. "I love you too, Sebastian." I said, kissing his neck. "I love you too…"


End file.
